The transportation of bulk material typically takes place in dump bodies of off-road haulers having an upwardly open cross-section, said dump bodies being semi-circular or rectangular and having right-angle or rounded inner corners.
Dump bodies typically have a flat base and two side walls parallel to the longitudinal axis of the dump bodies, said side walls converging at a right angle or with rounded inner corners. A further wall, which is arranged at the front part transversely to the longitudinal axis of the dump body, terminates the latter at its front end and forms a front wall. At the oppositely disposed side in some designs, a flap is hingedly connected in the upper region of the dump body and permits an unloading of the bulk material on a corresponding opening. A so-called chute can also be provided instead of a flap which extends away upwardly starting from the base and thus prevents an unintentional falling out of the bulk material during the journey.
To ensure a sufficient stiffness and strength during loading, transportation and unloading, the outer wall of the dump body is typically reinforced with the help of a group of side members and cross members. These external reinforcements, which are generally welded to the body of the dump body, substantially increase the weight and manufacturing costs.
It is the object of the present disclosure to further develop generic dump bodies such that they have a considerably reduced weight of their own while maintaining the required strength.
This object is solved in accordance with a dump body for a transport vehicle, in particular for the transportation of bulk material, which is pivotable around a pivot axis between a support position and an upwardly pivoted ejection position by a drive device and which comprises a body preferably made of sheet metal and having a base, side walls, a front wall terminating the dump body at one end and a chute arranged at the oppositely disposed end and drawn upwardly with respect to the base, where the body is rounded in a parabolic manner with it having a rounded body base, a rounded chute and a rounded transition between the body base and the chute.
Due to the parabolic body shape, the side members and the cross members such as are used in conventional dumper bodies can be omitted. The body's own weight is hereby decisively reduced, whereby the payload of the dumper vehicles can be increased.
The parabolic body shape represents an optimum shape for a harmonious distribution of strains in the body base, in the chute and in the side walls in each of the possible load states.
The dump body can be laterally widened at its upper edge in the region of the side walls. The strength of the dump body is hereby increased overall, on the one hand. This widened edge also facilitates the filling of the dump body using a corresponding loader, excavator or other transfer apparatus, on the other hand.
The parabolically rounded body is particularly advantageously manufactured from rolled sheet metal panels or multi-bent metal sheets.